The Last Love of Henley Reeves
by Pink Sun
Summary: Denley Henley's time with Daniel Atlas, before the Four Horsemen, during and after. How they put up with each other and how they build a life together, that ends up being cut short by Tressler and Bradley's revenge Features in detail: The Four Horsemen, Tressler/Bradley Slight mention: Dylan, Alma Was M, now T for language, strong themes and just to be safe! -COMPLETED-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ill post two chapters today, then one Monday (07/15/13) and one chapter weekly from then on**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The First Meeting - 2005

She was sat at the bar, drinking a large G&T when Daniel first laid eyes on her. The first thing he noticed was her shining red hair brushing at her shoulders. That and how cute her ass looked in the tight dress she was wearing, but he wouldn't mention that to her till he got her back to his apartment. He finished his own G&T - Maybe they were destined to meet he thought - and walked over to her. He wasn't shy, he knew he had this geek-ish charm girls found attractive, he also knew that he was probably the only 22 year old he knew who was amazing at magic, he also knew he could come off a little arrogant. He knew a lot he thought to himself as he sat next to the pretty red-head.

"J. Daniel Atlas" He said to her, "But you probably already knew that"

"I did know that" She replied "I don't think you know who I am though, do you?"

"You're that actress..?" Most of the girls he tried to fuck were actresses, if you count being in an advert for factor 30 sun lotion when you were 12 as acting that is.

"I'm Henley Reeves." Daniel nearly fell off his stool, how could he have tried to fuck Henley Reeves, the fat girl from his old high school.

The girl who had a huge crush on him.

The girl who had a huge everything... He did remember that she was quite good at magic, and escapism judging by the amount of headlocks she got out of when she was 14.

"HENLEY" Even he could tell he sounded fake, feigning emotions wasn't his strongest point "You look- you look so -" "-thin?" she butted in with a laugh. "Don't worry Joseph, I know I've lost like 100 pounds"

"Yeah, and I've lost the name Joseph" He chuckled "It's just Daniel now."

"Well Danny, I have to go because i know what you want and I would rather eat my own arm than join you" And as he watched her leave, a little confused, he remembered that the last time they were near each other he told her she was to fat to do magic, and continued to give her a dollar for the candy machine as long as she never spoke to him again.

"ITS DANIEL" He shouted back, but she had gone, and Daniel was left hoping he would see her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, there were some problems publishing with my internet being slow**

**Thank you to: EMCT, EmilyLOvesbooks, LilBookworm89 & LilyNightShade for following!**

**FINALLY: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Cory Monteith. He may have been from a different fandom but there is no denying how talented he was, and that he was taken too soon, R.I.P Cory**

* * *

**A 'Chance' Encounter - 2006**

Daniel couldn't get Henley off his mind.

In school he hated her, she was fat and weird with a crush on him, and he knew he was superficial but he didn't care less. It had been 4 months since he last saw her, and for the usually smooth guy he was, he was deadly afraid to go to her house and say hi, but he knew that was probably because she didn't know he knew where she lived, in fact he'd spent months looking for her, and now that he'd found her he was too scared to even walk past her apartment building was completely embarrassing for him. He'd lie awake at night thinking about how beautiful she looked, and how he knew he had to at least kiss her.  
"Fuck"  
He made a concious decision that even when e was too scared to, he would go to her building and go see her.

"I shouldn't have came here" Daniel muttered to himself as he stood in the freezing cold outside of Henley's apartment. The sky was gray and he knew it was due to rain, so he decided to leave, and as he wasn't paying attention he bumped into some girl, ranting to her about looking where she was going as he tried to avoid being burned by the coffee that had been spilled down his front.  
He might have knew that it was his fault but he really couldn't care less - why should he take the blame- until he looked up and saw a cascade of red hair and Henley's grinning face.

"Hen-" "Danny, just because I wouldn't get a drink with you doesn't mean you have to ruin all the drinks I have from now on" She laughed, gesturing to the Starbucks cup, with only a few dregs left in the bottom, and the coffee stains on both of their shirts.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the coffee, I'll get you another one sometime.." Daniel could feel himself getting flustered, he hoped she would think it was because of the coffee, and not because she caught him stalking her apartment. "Do you want to come to my apartment? I live in that building there" She pointed to the building Daniel had just been staring at 'Thank god' he thought, feeling relieved that his stalking had gone unknown "I should have a shirt for you" the redhead added.

"Listen Henley, I was wondering, do you still do magic?" Daniel asked, when they were both sat (rather cosily, he noted) on her couch. "Of course, I'm trying to get my break, but you know how it is" "I could help you with that" He stated, moving in closer. He felt much more in his element, he was the smooth-talking guy he knew he could be, Henley had an affect on his that could break that with one look, so getting some control was a relief for him.  
He put his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm looking for an assistant" he spoke softly, into her ear. Henley knew where he was going, and she wasn't planning on getting that far but she thought she'd let him keep thinking that. "You'd fit through all the doors, the audience would love seeing you, and I'd split the takings with you, 80-20" This usually got the girls to jump on him, and this time he was being genuine, so he expected a lot more than what he usually got.

"80-20?" She whispered in his ear "80 FUCKING 20?!" She wasn't whispering any more  
"Ow! I have ear drums you know!"  
"Yeah and I have standards - 50-50 or nothing"  
"70-30" He wasn't backing down  
"55-45"  
"60-40, final offer"  
"Deal. But just so you know, i would have gone for 70-30" She was strong, he admired that  
"Fine, but just so you know, I would have settled for 55-45" He said with a smug smile "Congratulations on being my new assistant, Reeves"  
Then it happened. Henley knew Daniel had a crush on her, so to show him who was the most important person in this partnership, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, planting a deep kiss (with some tongues, she noticed afterwards) on his lips. When she pulled away, Daniel had got the message "I'll see you Monday, 8am" he said, showing himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The first three chapters (including this one) are set before the film, so they have been written as if they were in the past, but the dynamic of the story will change after this chapter. I'm assuming everyone has seen the film, and the chapter after this starts from the Daniel/Henley hand holding before they jump on the merry-go-round, there wont be any chapter names after that, and the way the story goes will flow more than it does now, where i have written the first 3 chapters as flashbacks.**_

_**PS. I'm open to taking prompts, so post them in the reviews or message me and i'll write you a fic :) **_

_**PPS. The last chapter had a mistake in it so i updated**_

_**THANK YOU**_

* * *

**The Final Act - 2010**

Henley was beginning to resent Daniel. They had been working together for 4 years now and he didn't seem to give a shit about her, all he did was fawn over Rebecca all day, because apparently she could fit through the stupid trap doors that were so small even a Barbie would struggle to make it through one of them. Oh and apparently Rebecca weighed less, even though she knew that they were the same size. She had to admit it was hard resenting him. They'd grown so close these past few years, they even shared an apartment, and she knew deep down that Daniel felt the same about her as she did about him. She loved him. But that wasn't enough, she knew she had to quit while she was ahead and while she still loved him, and then maybe, once he realised how much he needed her, or once he realised how much of an idiot Rebecca was, they could start a life together.

She packed all her bags, the tears running down her face as she removed any signs of her from their apartment. Daniel wasn't due back from the show till 11pm, so she knew she had time to get out without a sad goodbye. As she sat in the apartment, she looked at her surroundings, the couch where she sat was the first place her and Daniel had made out, the coffee table they tripped over on their way to the bedroom, the reality of what she was doing suddenly hit her, and her silent tears turned into loud sobs._ 'Thank god Danny isn't home'_ she thought, but almost on cue she heard the locks turn in the door, and in he arrived

"Henley, are you ok?" the young magician asked, wrapping his arms around his assistant "Whatever it is, you can tell me" "I-I'm leaving. I quit" She whispered back, feeling his arms loose their grip from her waist "But, but I love you!" He cried, holding onto her hand. "No, you don't, you're in love with the thought of fame, of being a great magician, I'm just here to make you look good, and i can't even do that any more!" Daniel sighed, he knew she was right "But maybe, in a couple of years, we can be together again? When we've both found ourselves?" "I hope so, because that was my plan" She laughed through her sobs.

Daniel leant in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned her head and made his lips meet hers. "Our final act" he whispered to her in between kisses "Might as well go out with a bang" she giggled, both of their judgement was blinded by their sadness, and they didn't care about the risks, even though they both knew Henley would be gone by morning.

They could barely make it to Daniel's room before they were both naked. "I love you" He whispered once they had both finished "Danny, you know i can't stay here" "We'll talk about it in the morning" He replied, kissing her gently, before turning to go to sleep.

When he woke the next morning, he turned to see an empty bed, Henley's bags gone and a note on his pillow that read:

"Our final act - H x"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter, the way the story flows has changed from now, as it was in flashbacks, but now its set from when Henley and Daniel hold hands at the end of the movie. Also, I'll be introducing the other characters from the movie, but the fic will still be total Danley**

**PS. After this chapter, there are 8 more to come, and the story will probably be finished within the next couple of weeks, but i have another Danley story to come ((with a happier ending)) but ill say more about that close to the end of this, i am also open to prompts, so PM me and ill take them from there or give you my tumblr, or post them in the reviews and i'll do you one ASAP**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Hey, lovers!" Merrit shouted to Daniel and Henley, who were both sat on a pink horse that was attached to the carousel, and were either fawning over the horse (he was sure he'd heard them name the horse 'pinky) or kissing each-other. They didn't hear him after his second attempt at shouting them, so he handed the task over to Jack. "Oh no, I've fallen!" the sleight cried over-dramatically, but Henley and Daniel still didn't hear him, so the task was left to Dylan. "Guys, the eye said stop kissing now or your out" he joked, and the couple stopped instantly. "Ok, I feel like i should explain what all this is about" Rhodes continued, once the carousel had stopped and they were all sat in the eye HQ.

"My name isn't Dylan Rhodes, it's Dylan Shrike -" "As in Lionel Shrike?!" the youngest horseman was astounded "Yeah, he was my dad. All the tricks you pulled off were linked, Tressler was in charge of my dad's life insurance policy, and he wouldn't pay up, neither would the bank. It was all Bradley and that stupid fucking safe companies fault. I was left an orphan, no money to support me when i grew up. No dad. I devoted myself to my school work, and to magic, and kept in contact with the eye. I was about to become a full time magician when we decided it would be better if i was on the inside, keeping things safe, so i joined the FBI, and here we are today" Rhodes felt relieved when he had finished, and he felt like the horsemen trusted him more than they did an hour ago when he revealed himself. "I feel honoured to be in your presence" Everyone stared at Daniel, he was the most arrogant person they knew, and he had just complimented someone. "Hey Henley, I think I'm getting to be a bit of a dick lately, can i have one of them magic kisses you used on Daniel?" Merrit joked. "Magic kisses?" Daniel questioned, he had quickly changed into his old self "Surely that's the only way you stopped being a total d-bag for like 0.01 seconds right?" Merrit's reply was greeted with laughs from everyone, and even a smile from Daniel

"So what happen's next?" Asked Henley, her hand meeting Daniel's and him taking hold of it. "Well you four are international news now, and so is Bradley. I framed him, but you need to keep away from the spotlight for a while, and during that time the eye will make new plans for you four. We've rented a four bedroom house about an hour out of New York, you'll stay there for the next 3 months, and then the eye will be in touch, I took the liberty of packing your bags, and we have a car waiting to take you to your new home, which you will find furnished, and you will be provided with a weekly allowance to keep you going" "Wow, your nothing if thorough" Daniel replied, for once in his life he was dumbfounded. In 12 months he had robbed over $5 million, made new friends, been reunited with the love of his life and had been recognised as an elite magician, he was feeling confident about his future, something he hadn't felt in the 2 years since he last saw Henley. They were both about to turn 30 this year, and he couldn't face hitting this milestone in his life without her.

As Jack and Merrit got in the car, followed by Dylan, who was driving them, Henley and Daniel held back. "Listen, i wanted to tell you that these past three years have been hell, after you left i got rid of the act, Rebecca was a total bitch, and i couldn't face doing it without you. I'm gonna be honest, i did have girlfriends, but that was just to fill a hole you left, and no-one could. I love you Henley." For once Daniel was glad he spoke fast, it meant that he didn't have to wait too long for Henley's reaction, and that he could say what he wanted before he got too nervous.

Henley looked at him, and she didn't know what to say, she had never heard him be so honest in the 15 years she'd knew him. She was speechless for the second time that day, and the onky way she could reply was to pull him in for a kiss, her hands around his neck, his hands around her waist. "I love you too" She whispered in his ear, and they joined the three other horsemen in the car to their new home.

The drive was an hour and a half because of the bad traffic, causing Dylan to curse and occasionally mutter "I thought New Yorkers didn't fucking drive", Henley fell asleep on Daniel, who was trying to fend Jack and Merrit off simultaneously, the older trying to hypnotise him, and the younger throwing cards at his head, and he could safely say they were all relieved when they got to the house, which was a big white cottage, that had two floors, and if it was as big on the inside as it was on the out, then the horsemen could see themselves getting very comfortable here. The house was even bigger on the inside than they expected, the kitchen and dining room was all open plan, white and black, clean and modern, and the rest of the house mirrored this, everywhere was modern and freshly designed, yet homely. Upstairs there were four bedrooms, all with an en suite, and all the same size to avoid any arguments. "I CALL THIS ROOM" Jack shouted, running to a room facing the garden, probably because it boasted a balcony, and Merrit soon followed to the other room with a balcony, claiming it as his, leaving Henley and Daniel stood in the hallway. "So..." They both knew that they had to decide whether to take one room or two, and both knew that they wanted to share a room, but neither dared say it. "Maybe we should share a room-" "We could sleep together?-" Both blurted out at the same time, making the other laugh as they carried their luggage to the room they would be sharing.

"Merrit, how'd you get so good at cooking?!" Henley and Jack marvelled in the elder horseman's cooking, even if he had only made spaghetti and meatballs "You learn more on the inside than not to drop the soap in the showers you know" Merrit joked, as laughter erupted from the three other horsemen. They all looked at each-other happily, knowing that their time together was going to be anything if not amazing.

* * *

Theaddus Bradley received a phone call to his police cell, and heard a familiar british voice down the phone. "I'm paying you bail, and once you get out, we're getting our revenge on those bastards. I want them destroying, one by one. We'll aim for the one that is most important to all of them, and once she's gone, they'll start to fall apart"

"Are you talking about kidnapping the redhead?" Bradley asked

"Of course not, kidnappers get caught, I'm talking about a simple accident that will destroy their lives. We'll talk when you get out, where the walls don't have ears"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it makes it so much more better to write when you know people are enjoying your work! There are 7 more chapters to come after this, and i am also open to prompts, so PM me and ill take them from there or give you my tumblr, or post them in the reviews and i'll do you one ASAP**

**Dedicating this chapter to the new Prince, as i'm English and as I was writing this his birth was announced**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Theaddus Bradley was glad to be out of the dirty prison cell he had been held in for the past 2 weeks. He still had to lay low, people thought that he was the one behind it all, and he, along with his unlikely ally Arthur Tressler were planning to get revenge for this. Tressler was clearly a clever man, Bradley noted as he was taken from his cell, where the $2.5million bail had been paid, to a darkened car, where his British associate was waiting for him. "I want to keep this short." The British man started "I dislike you as much as you dislike me, but we both have one common interest, bringing the four horsemen down." Bradley listened carefully, only now realising how dangerous the man he was dealing with actually was. "I've been doing my research with the money i have left, and we need to use the element of surprise. The horsemen are in hiding for now, which means we can bide our time." "Do we strike from the inside?" Bradley was usually good at these things, but after his recent meeting with the horsemen his confidence was shaken. "No. We humiliate them at their next show, we have to take away the glue that is holding them all together, and then they will fall apart from the inside, and we will be untraceable to it, we will get away with it, just like they have."

"What's you're plan?" The framed man asked "We start by scaring them, letting them know we're after them, running them out of town for a while, giving us the chance to find their plans, then leaving them alone for a few months. They will think they have gotten away with it, but then we strike when the barriers are down, they'll see it as an accident, faulty equipment, then they will slowly loose fans. The three remaining horsemen will be too struck with grief to continue the shows, and no-one wants to go and see a show where the performers die on stage." The British man was firm in the way he spoke, but Bradley needed to confirm he was hearing correctly. "You mean we're setting up a murder?"

* * *

The four horsemen were still getting used to living together after two weeks. Rotas had been drawn up, and quickly torn down by Merrit "I've been in prison and wouldn't like to pretend I'm there again, thank you" He shouted as he tore down the rota, sending Daniel's control freak, OCD personality into melt down, and in an attempt to prove that Merrit was right and they didn't need a rota, he promptly gave everyone food poisoning when he attempted to cook. Another problem was personal space. All the horsemen had been living alone a year prior to the robberies, and even during the year that they were together, they had been living in separate hotel rooms, and some nights they were too tired to even talk, so it hadn't been a problem. Oh, and Henley and Daniel hadn't been in a relationship then, something he pointed out every time Jack or Merrit cock-blocked him. And that was happening a lot lately. 'Maybe they have a bet?' he thought one night, where his attempts to seduce his girlfriend had once again been unravelled by his so called friends. Every-time Jack and Merrit were distracted, asleep or out they would make their move. On the couch. In the hot tub. Even in their own bed, but lo-and-behold, the sleight or the mentalist would soon pop up, ready to cock block. Daniel had taken to waking Henley up in the middle of the night so they could do it, but now he was getting tired, and he was about to do more than give the two men food poisoning.

"Hey Danny boy!" Merrit greeted cheerfully as Daniel sat down "Please, don't call me Danny, its Daniel.." "Whatever you want, Danny" The Brooklyn native teased "Oh, and sorry about the hot-tub situation earlier.. We didn't realise you were getting your funk on" Merrit giggled "Here's $50, the two of you go out and don't come back till tomorrow morning, otherwise I'll tell Henley about you rooting through her bathroom" Daniel was thankful when the two took the money and scurried out, Leaving him with Henley"

The next morning the situation had barely improved, when Henley went to look in her bathroom, opening her 'special' cupboard, that she'd warned Daniel about (He got nervous around women's sanitary products) only to find an empty Tampax box, luckily she kept spares, but she had a good idea she knew what had happened, and as she marched downstairs, she found she was right. Jack and Merrit both had colds that week, and instead of constantly wiping their noses, they had taken to putting a tampon up each nostril to absorb the fluids, while Daniel sat nervously at the other end of the sofa. Henley marched straight over to the two tampon thieves, and pulled them straight from their noses, continuing to throw them at the guilty pair, only stopping in fits of laughter when one hit Daniel, who leaped off the end of the sofa, screeching like a girl. "I'll go to the store for you" He said to Henley, so that he could make a safe exit before he passed out "Sister, could you get me, like some, like no carb ice cream" Merrit giggled in his campest voice, making sure Daniel was even more embarrassed when he left.

"I think everything's gonna be ok, you know. We might acutally manage to survive together" Daniel laughed. When he returned from the store he found the three remaining horsemen with their pyjamas on, choosing a movie and setting up takeout, peace finally restored. Within an hour Jack had fallen to sleep on the sofa, Merrit had gotted dressed and embarked on a booty call who was in town, and Henley and Daniel were in bed. He loved watching Henley prepare herself, Removing her makeup, twisting her hair into a bun on the top of her head and finally settling herself in bed next to him "That is one crazy routine I can happily get used to" he laughed, kissing her goodnight

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make this a light chapter because it gets pretty heavy after this, so i hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've taken the story down to a T rating, as i felt with some slight editing that I could, and i could get a bit more traffic on here too. I'll be posting one chapter today, then if everything goes to plan, two tomorrow, then one every night (except Friday) for the next 6 days, and then the story will be finished :(( I do have another story that will be getting made the day after this one ends though, and it will be another Danley fic so don't be too sad about this one ending! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

It was 5am the following week when the horsemen were woken by the noise of plates smashing, glasses falling and their house being generally destroyed. The four were huddled in Daniel and Henley's room, debating whether to fight the men off, or escape to the eye. "We're meant to be keeping a low profile, if we fight these guys then we'll raise our profile... Plus it sounds like they have a crowbar, it's too dangerous, we need to get to the eye" Henley was right, and everyone agreed. They slowly crept one by one to Merrit's room, the plan was to escape over the balcony. Merrit first, into his room, over the balcony then into the car. Jack followed close behind, repeating the process, then Henley and Daniel at the same time, as Daniel didn't want to risk her safety for even a minute. They made it across the hallway, but failed to realise the armed man following them. When Daniel noticed he was being followed, he tried to fight the burly man off, throwing a few punches at him, only stopping when he got a blow to the face. The man had been given the instruction to scare, not kill though, so he let them get away, but as Henley and Daniel made it onto the balcony, he fired a single warning shot into the air.

The couple were visibly shaken as they got into the car, explaining to Merrit and Jack what had happened. "They knew we were the ones in the house... Someone is out for revenge" Daniel said bluntly, and Dylan agreed with him when they explained what had happened. "I'm going to visit Alma in Paris for the week, I suggest you come with me, you can relax away from whoever these people are, then when we get back we'll return to the house and see what we can salvage" He suggested, and the suggestion was met with agreement from the other magicians. "We should get robbed more often if it means free trips to Paris!" Joked Merrit, but he was met with glares more than laughs.

The four horsemen joined Dylan on the eye's private plane, and used the opportunity to try and work out who was behind the attack on the home the four shared. "Theaddus Bradley has been released, I didn't want to say anything" "But his bail?!" Jack couldn't believe it had been allowed to happen "His bail was paid by Arthur Tressler." Dylan sighed, he was as disappointed, if not more so, than the horsemen "Listen, I believe that they are behind this, and I'm gonna make sure that nothing else happens, I've got the FBI all over them. I know it's not much reassurance, but believe in the FBI, believe in the eye, and if not them, believe in me." They all knew Dylan was sincere, and they could feel at ease with him. "Now, lets go to Paris and get all types of French messed up" Merrit finally got a laugh out of the magicians.

The party mood didn't last long, as Henley was still shaken by what had happened in the house. "What if they'd have shot us?" She asked Daniel, when they'd managed to go to a private part of the plane. "What if we hadn't got away? I don't think I could survive without you" She could feel the tears in her eyes "Listen to me Henley, they were just there to scare us, never to hurt us, Dylan will fix it, I promise. And as for not being able to live without me, that's good, because I'm not planning on ever leaving you." He brought her chin up so she was looking at him and gave her a light kiss on the lips "We're gonna go and have a nice time in Paris, and if we manage to survive the week without having one of our legendary fallouts, then we'll have the talk about possibly making us official when we get back, ok?" He wasn't just saying this to cheer her up, he'd thought about proposing to her since she left and he realised he loved her "That better be a promise... Now we should go before they think we're attempting to join the mile high club" She responded, giggling.

* * *

"The plan worked." Bradley got a small shock when he heard Tresser's voice, considering they had decided not to show themselves in public at all, never mind together. "I'm surprised to see you here, I thought we weren't mean to be seen?" "You came down to the hotel bar, so i figured we were ignoring that rule. Now about the four horsemen" "You ran them out of town?" Theaddus couldn't help but sound condescending. He knew the plan would work, and he didn't appreciate being treated like a little boy while Tressler tried to sort it. "I have men in there now, looking through all of their documents, finding some way for us to execute our plan before the FBI turn up" "Is it wise to be involved in something with the FBI?" "The case will be a write off as soon as they get there, no proof will be left, and by the time the horsemen return, insurance will have covered everything, and all will seem back to normal. I know what I'm doing." Arthur Tressler was a dangerous man, and he wanted the horsemen to know that "I don't doubt you are." Theaddus paused "So exactly what is our plan again?"

Arthur wouldn't confirm the details until they got to a totally different hotel room than was on the bill - he knew the FBI would track these things and left nothing to risk. "We let them think that they're safe for the next few months, then when there is a new show, we attack. I've arranged to send two different men into sabotage the equipment. Well, the redheads equipment. She'll fall, quite possibly fatally, each of the horsemen and Rhodes will blame themselves, then each-other. They'll fall apart from the outside in, noting will be put on us, your case will fall through and everything will return to normal"

"I'll drink to that" And in that agreement between the two men, Merrit, Jack, Dylan, Daniel and Henley's lives would change forever

* * *

The horsemen were enjoying France, in their first two days they had sat up all night talking with Alma, drinking wine and eating bread, then dragging their hungover selves out of bed and down to the Eiffel Tower, taking in the sights and sounds, and discovering Merrit was deathly afraid of heights. (He nearly threw up over the side of the tower.

As they attached a lock to the bridge and threw the key into the Saine, Daniel and Henley felt confident about the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of two chapters today! Thank you to all the new reviewers and followers, I can't believe how much people have enjoyed it! We're over half way through now, 6 chapters to go after this one!**

**PS: This chapter is a shortish, cute, fluff one, which might seem strange for how the story is going, but at the end of the next one or two you will totally understand why it here**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All of the horsemen were glad to return home to find that the eye had restored the house to how it used to be, with the added security system specially designed by the eye, to make sure there would be no more break ins. As soon as they had checked out the new security system and forced Merrit to cook them Chinese food (they threatened that he would be finding Szechuan chicken in his bed for weeks if he didn't) they all went to bed. Jack was like a little boy on Christmas Eve, he didn't want to go to sleep, but he could barely keep his eyes open. Merrit was next, warning he better not find any sort of chicken in his bed when he got there, and Daniel and Henley soon followed. Once in their room, Daniel removed his clothes and got straight into bed, waiting to watch Henley repeat her nightly routine; Removing her makeup, twisting her hair into a bun on the top of her head (he loved how cute it made her look), putting her pink silk pj's and getting in bed next to him. Usually she would wrap her arms around him and cuddle in, falling asleep as he watched Family Guy, but tonight was different, she was the opposite of Jack, and was like a kid on Christmas morning, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed. "You been drinking too much coffee?" Daniel chuckled, as she flashed him a massive grin. "No, I just remembered that we have been great for weeks, or week if you remember what you said before we set off to Paris" Daniel laughed again, but then had a serious look on his face "Ok" He coughed lightly, clearing his throat and continued "Henley Reeves, would you do me the honour of -" "- No!" She cut him off mid proposal. "You need to surprise me, wait a few weeks, get a ring, get down on one knee, write a speech..." Daniel chuckled again "Ok, a few weeks, a ring, a surprise, anything else?" "I want 5 kids.." "5? Like 5 little people? 1, at the most" "3?" "2, a boy and a girl.. or two boys.. or two girls.." "Deal... This reminds me of when you first tried to hire me, haggling over how much you would pay me" She giggled "Now we're haggling over our babies" He kissed her lightly and whispered "Only the two of them"

"What about names?" She asked "I like Kensington for a boy" He looked at her bluntly, and said "We'll talk about it at the time.."

It was 3 in the morning when Henley woke Daniel up. "Can we have a big white wedding?" "Whatever you want, as long as you let me sleep" He groaned, pulling her down into a hug and keeping her there till they both fell to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Second chapter of today! We're getting near the end now, that's all I can really say... Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Daniel and Henley's conversation, and since then the eye had left the horsemen a card outside their front door. It was Jack who found the card, and rushed into the dining area where Merrit, Henley and Daniel were playing Monopoly. "Thank god, a distraction before Merrit loses!" Henley laughed "Look, it was on the porch!" He handed the card to Daniel, who studied it carefully. "It says we have a show... Next week!" The magicians were confused, they usually had lots of time to prepare for their shows, not a week. "Well we are the best magicians in the world I suppose... I wonder what it's for?" Merrit was just as shocked as the rest of the horsemen. Suddenly Daniel's cell phone rang - it was Dylan. "Did you get the card?" He spoke from down the phone "Yeah, what's going on? We only have a week?!" "I've decided-" Dylan responded "- That the public is ready to see you again, and that they need to know why I picked the four of you. You will come onto the stage and show them what I saw when I chose you, you can do your card trick, Merrit his mentalism, tell Jack NOT to rob anyone, and Henley can do that thing with the piranhas, then to end the four of you will do the bubble trick" "What do you mean the four of us will do it?" Daniel was confused, he knew the bubbles could only hold one person "I've made the solution for the bubbles stronger, the four of you will get in the bubble -with a safety harness on, of course- then when the bubble pops, instead of going down, you'll shout **_we are the four horsemen and goodnight_**, and that will be the end of the show. Interest will soar and next year the show will be sold out, and we can move the four of you into a nicer house. Don't worry about it Daniel." With that Dylan hung up.

The next 6 mornings the horsemen were at the Radio City Music Hall from 8am till 11pm, they worked as hard as they could, making sure to prove to the eye that they had made the right decision in choosing them. The bubble trick was harder than Merrit, Jack or Daniel thought, and they gained a new respect for Henley while she was teaching them how to do it. It was particularly hard for the men to get used to the slight drop before their harness pulled them up too, unlike it was for Henley who was used to it after a year of practice. She revelled in the fact that she'd gave them one tip "Stuff your boxers, or the pull up will hurt" She matter-of-factly told them, but the men, who didn't want to seem insecure of their package ignored her, finding out the painful way that she was right. "I don't think we'll be having them kids after all" Daniel groaned to her after one bad harness related incident. As first night nerves kicked in, the horsemen felt a little shaky, but they knew what they were doing, and decided to go for dinner before the show to calm down ahead of their big night.

* * *

Daniel had been waiting to propose to Henley for the four weeks since they'd mentioned it. One day he had went and bought a princess cut ring, set with a diamond then lots of little diamonds around the bigger one and halfway around each side of the band, and was 18ct (He'd try and hide how much it cost, but he did feel relieved that he'd managed to earn a lot in his time as a magician) He'd kept the ring in his pocket, and decided tonight at dinner would be the night; but as he sat down at the dinner table, he decided he would make it even more of a surprise, he would propose during their standing ovation, so everyone could see how much he loved her. Normally he wasn't fond of big gestures, but he felt like Henley had brought out the best in him, and he couldn't wait to be with her for the rest of his life. He knew if he died tomorrow, his only regret would be missing out on those three years they were apart; But that didn't matter any more, as far as he knew, he would be alive tomorrow, Henley would be alive tomorrow and they would be planning a wedding, trying to get pregnant and starting a whole new chapter together.

* * *

Arthur Tressler had sent his two men to work. For the past four weeks he had been listening into the horsemen's lives, through the bugs he had set up at the house. He knew the date and the time of the Radio City concert, and he knew that the members of the eye were going to dinner before the show. Armed with a screwdriver and clear instructions of a target, the men set out to work. Getting backstage was easy, fake ID's and most of the crew were at dinner with the eye. "I wish it hadn't come to this" Tressler told the men "But they made a fool out of me, and she is the one that holds them all together. It will get to Atlas most of all the cocky bastard, I'll be glad to see him taken down a peg or two, now go, and don't get caught whatever you do"

The men found the safety harnesses easily enough, it was easy to work out who's was who's too, as they all had a name wrote clearly on the back 'MERRIT' was wrote first, then 'JACK' followed by 'DANIEL' and finally, the one they were looking for 'HENLEY' It was easy enough to do, they found the D-clip, which meant the wires were secure in place, and they loosened the screws on both of them, so that they would seem safe when they were being put on, but when it came to the bubble drop, they would give out under her mere weight


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for viewing and following! I was on the edge of my seat writing this, the story has reached its climax, so I hope you feel the same reading it!**

**9th of 13 chapters so nearly there, enjoy!**

* * *

The show was going perfectly for the horsemen, a full house, Daniel had done his trick, revealing the 7 of diamonds from the big screens, Merrit had successfully hypnotised half of the audience (making sure nobody jumped on Dylan this time), Henley made everyone think she had been eaten by piranhas, and jack had cut various items in half with his deck of cards. There was only one trick left, the bubble trick. After a week of practice, the magicians were fairly confident, and the men had even remembered to stuff their boxer shorts (They had stuffed them for the entire first act too, but that was more of an ego thing) During the intermission everyone had been strapped into their harnesses, Merrit first, then Jack, followed by Daniel and finally Henley. The harnesses had been tested just before they had gone to dinner, so everyone felt like there was no need to test it again.

The view inside the bubble was amazing, and the four horsemen were enjoying the new trick, even though it only lasted 30 seconds. Daniel could feel the box that contained his and Henley's future, and he was getting nervous about giving it to her, but he wasn't going to back out now. As they could feel the bubble starting to get weaker, they braced themselves, and Daniel leaned over and whispered into Henley's ear 'I love you' then the bubble popped.

There was a gasp from the audience as the horsemen dropped slightly, but then were brought up to the top of the 84ft ceiling of Radio City, but the gasps soon turned to screams of horror, as everyone saw Henley fall to the ground.

For a moment there was complete silence, everything stopped. But then suddenly the house lights came up, audience evacuated and the remaining magicians were safely lowered to the ground. Merrit was the first one to move to Henley, taking a pulse and telling her not to move.

Then Jack. He told her that everything would be ok, and that she didn't have to worry. "We're all here for you" He said to her, gently taking her hand in his.

Then Daniel. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Henley I'm here" He said softly stroking her hair "You just stay with us, ok? The paramedics are coming now"

* * *

Henley didn't know what to do. Her head was hurting, so was her arm, but she felt fine. She knew she couldn't move, in-case she did serious damage, but she knew that the harness had somewhat cushioned the fall, because of the slightest bit of grip it still had.

"Daniel" She croaked in the car on the way home. The paramedics could only find a sprained wrist, so she had it bandaged and was told to get plenty of rest "I'll be ok, you know" That was enough to reassure him, and he smiled at her. "Listen, there was something I was meaning to do tonight, during the standing ovation, but since we kind of messed that up, I guess I'll have to do it here" He laughed, trying to make sure he didn't bump her wrist any more than he alredy had on the way home. "I know you wanted me to get down on one knee, and I probably owe you that after tonight, but i don't want to risk spraining your wrist any more than what it already is, so Henley Reeves, I love you, you've gave me the biggest scare of my life and I still love you, so will you please marry me?" He took the ring out of it's box and slipped it on her ring finger. (Luckily it was her other hand that was damaged) "Of course I will!" She squealed. As soon as they got home she went straight to bed, followed by Daniel, who decided he would sit up watching her, just so he knew she was ok.

* * *

Tressler and Bradley were furious. "HOW DID SHE SURVIVE?" Arthur spat "She's lighter then a feather, she should have cracked!" "Listen, we can try again" Theaddus said, trying to calm the British man down "And how do we do that? With my money? No, they stole that! With your money? No, your accounts are frozen!" He was furious "Just leave me till morning please" So Bradley did that, he left the man alone in the main room of his hotel suite, not to disturb him till morning. When he returned Arthur was still sat there, mulling over a glass of scotch. "Maybe we could start again, get some new men, I could rescue some money out of the business" He knew he need to complete the task, no matter the cost. "That's not necessary any more, check the morning news" He nodded to the TV, and as Tressler took in the headline, a smile lit up his face.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning when Henley awoke. Her head was aching, and she was throwing up for an hour. Daniel held her hair for her as she threw up vomit and blood. Daniel wanted to take her to the hospital, bt she wouldn't let him, she said she was fine. By 6am she couldn't tell who Merrit, Jack or Daniel were when they were trying to help her, but she still refused to go. By the time the ambulance arrived at 6:30, she had had three seizures and was dropping in and out of conciousness. Daniel held her in his arms as she struggled for life, tears falling from his eyes. It was all a blur for him, all he could say was "I love you"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: You didn't think I'd let her off with just a sprained wrist did you?! **

**I won't be updating till Saturday, so enjoy your night of wondering and have a nice Friday **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and following! I really do appreciate it, I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it, prompts for renew stories can be placed in reviews and ill get them done, but mostly, enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr Atlas?" Daniel was drifting to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair when the nurse called for him, waking him from his sleep. Merrit, Jack, Alma and Dylan also jumped up when the woman called. They had said that they were Henley's father, brothers and sister-in-law, so they could know what was going on at all times. "Mr Atlas, I need to talk with you in private" The nurse said, ushering Daniel to one side. "Could Henley's family join us? They are just as important as me" He gestured to the four others standing waiting for the news "Of course" The woman paused until everyone was gathered around her "I'm afraid the fall caused Ms. Reeves to gain a cerebal aneurysm, or in other words, a brain aneurysm. What's made her react so violently is that the aneurysm has ruptured, causing a bleed on her brain" The magicians remained silent, stunned by the news they were hearing "We took her in for a CT and MRI as soon as we could, but it's too late, the damage will be fatal, by tonight she will be gone. I'd get your goodbyes in soon before the damage starts to show, we've explained what's happening to her and she fully understands, she's lucid now, but by this evening she won't be able to breathe by herself. I'm so, so sorry." Alma clutched to Dylan's hand as if she was clinging for life, Merrit fell slowly to the floor, a single tear escaping his eye, Jack joining him, but Daniel just stood there in a daze. Henley was his whole life, and she would be gone soon. All he could do was stand, tears streaming slowly down his face. "You're probably wondering about the baby too, Mr Atlas. Once again I'm afraid there is nothing we could do" The nurse added "We were having a baby?" His voice sounded grab and low, he'd never felt pain like this "Ms. Reeves was 8 weeks along, we haven't told her, and if she didn't know then maybe it's best not to mention it" Daniel was going to tell her. He knew it was Henley's dream to be a mother. "Listen, you go sit with Henley, I don't want her to be alone... I have one thing to do and ill be right there" Daniel said rushing off.

Merrit went in first, joking that she always knew how to make a scene, telling her that he'd take good care of Daniel "and thoes other idiots" She giggled, telling him she was gonna miss his humor.

Dylan and Alma went next, Dylan telling her that she was the hottest member of the eye their ever was, and Alma telling her that she would be a mom to everyone, and that Henley doesn't have to worry about them

Jack was last. He didn't know what to say, so he just held her hand, stroked her hair and told her how amazing she was

When everyone was gathered in the room Daniel entered with two ring boxes, a bunch of flowers and a priest. "I know you wanted the white wedding but I'm afraid this blue gown and these rings are all I can pull out of my hat" He said, pointing to her blue hospital gown "You couldn't have wore white anyway, you have to be a virgin for that" He winked, smiling at her taking hold of her hand

The ceremony was short, the ring exchange was quiet and the vows emotional, silent sobs around the room as Daniel promised to keep her memory alive forever, and Henley said she promised that over time he would move on, and she gave him her blessing. "I'll never leave you, but ill always let you move on, you have to be happy, for me if nothing else, live my life for me" She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek.

Daniel checked the time, it was 6pm. He could see her slipping away, so he had his last few words with her "We were gonna have a baby, you know. A little girl, with your hair color and attitude... Or maybe a boy who loved escapism... Anything you made would have been perfect. I've known you 15 years and you've always been amazing, whether you were up or down, you always had the strength, even now, you've carried on for one extra day" He could barely breathe through his tears "You can go now, if your ready, don't hang around for me or you'll be there forever! I wish you could be here forever. I love you Henley, your my whole world and I wish you didn't have to go. Ill go on though, for you ill do anything, I love you" He held his head to hers, touching her hair with one of his hands and resting his other on her stomach "I love you" She whispered with a sob, before she slipped away.

The crash team came in, but Daniel stopped them as they were about to remove her rings "She's at peace now" He muttered, sitting in the chair opposite the bed and for the first time in his life sobbing out loud, as the four outside came in to attempt to comfort him. "Time of death, 6:30 pm"


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan remembered the first time he had seen Henley perform. It was a year and a half ago, and she had impressed him from the start, the way she could manipulate the chains, and the audience into thinking she had been eaten by the piranhas. When she thought he was just the FBI he was impressed by her too, the way she handled the situations she was put in, always with grace. He'd always remember that about her

Alma only had a few memories with Henley, but the one she held closest was when they were in Paris, and all the men had gone drinking, leaving the two of them to have a girls talk. They talked till 2 in the morning about Daniel and Dylan, about what it was like to have a man that was so different to yourself. They kept in close contact after that, emailing one another about the things ether had talked so much about that night, Alma was even the first to know about Henley and Daniel's marriage talk, she would always remember telling Henley she was so happy for her, and that she had to be maid of honour at the wedding, which she was, but not in the way anyone had imagined.

Jack always thought of Henley as a loving older sister, she would laugh and joke with him but was always there when he needed her, ready to look out for him. He never forgot the moment he told her about his family; His mother had died when he was young, and his dad was an alcoholic, magic was his way of coping, he told her, and she shared why she always wore gloves; she was a germaphobe, and she had had OCD all of her teenage and adult years. Sharing these secrets made them become closer, and they remained confidantes for the rest of her life, and even at night, once she'd gone, Jack would still tell her his little secrets

Merrit loved her like a daughter, and once she was gone he had a hole in his heart nothing could fill. For the rest of his life he was haunted by her last conversation with him "Your like my creepy uncle" She giggled breathlessly "You will look after Daniel and Jack won't you? They might pretend they don't, but they need you" Merrit had made a promise and he wouldn't brake that promise but in the 3 days since her death, Daniel and Jack had both took to their rooms, not responding to his knocks and leaving the food he gave them untouched. When they were downstairs, after Apma and Dylan had came by, Jack sat silently, staring at his phone or the TV or any other distraction, while Daniel stated into space, playing with the ring on his finger.

"We need to find out what happened" Dylan broke the silence, and everyone, even Daniel stared at him "Thoes harnesses were fine before dinner, and only Henleys broke, I doubt it was a coincidence, and I'm going to find out what happened" Everyone was silent for a moment, until Daniel said the first thing in 3 days "Wait till after the funeral, please. I want people to focus on her life not her death" Everyome agreed, and that night they all sat talking about their favourite memories of her, laughing at how clumsy she could sometimes be, at how stubborn she could be (Daniel was the expert on this) and about how beautiful she was. Everyone went to bed feeling better about ether past few days, except Daniel. He was greeted by a bed that still smelt of her perfume, a mirror surrounded by her makeup, and a wardrobe full of her clothes. It was this wardrobe where he would get her favourite sweater from, and sit and hold it, thinking about what would have been, with his wife and baby on the way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This was short, but it will get longer and more interesting tomorrow, I felt like I needed to give Henley a nice ending... This is still a Danley fic, and will be till the end**

**Tressler and Bradley are back next chapter! **

**all reviews are appreciated and the reviews are working again so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The past few days my fanfic has been down, so updating has been hard but its back now! Thank you to my new followers and reviewers, everything is appreciated :) This is the final chapter, so thank you for your support over the past few weeks, I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Neither Dylan nor Merrit couldn't wait till the funeral to try and find out what had happened, so they went back to the Radio City Music Hall to look at the security tapes. Luckily, as Dylan was FBI they didn't have to try to hard to get the tapes, and the fact that Daniel was a total control freak who requested sound sensitive security cameras was even more of a plus. If anyone had even whispered about hurting Henley, the men would soon find out about it. There was only a 2 hour time slot to look through, while everyone was away eating dinner. Dylan knew that the harness was fine before that, as he had watched over the full dress rehearsal on the day of the show. The tapes started out pretty boring, people slowly filtering out to the restaurant, Merrit arranging a booty-call for later that night, much to his embarrassment when looking back on it, the stage manager shouting at a few runners for standing on the main stage, and before long the room was empty. There was another half-hour of nothing, before two bulky men appeared in front of the camera. They were both balding, thick Brooklyn accent, club security type men, and for a minute Dylan and Merrit hoped it wasn't them, as they didn't feel like having their asses kicked by the men who had killed Henley, but that fear was soon made a legitimate one when they saw the two men pull out screwdrivers and get to work on Henley's harness. "What if the girl dies?" One of them asked the other "Then Tressler isn't paying us near enough for doing this" They were the only words spoken by the two men but it was enough to be used as evidence against Tressler, and enough to get Henley the justice she deserved. The two men sat for a minute, taking in what they had just heard "It doesn't feel as good as I thought it would, finding them I mean" Merrit broke the silence that he was sick of hearing in the days since Henley's death. He knew that she would want them to be loud and laughing, not sitting in silence, dying on the inside. "We were watching Tressler, and Bradley. If only I could have picked up on it" Dylan sounded tired, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders "Or even if I hadn't pushed for that trick-" "-You can't think like that, they would have done it at some point, it's not your fault. No-one thinks it is, not me, not Alma, not Jack or Daniel... Not Henley" Merrit rarely shown his empathetic side, but when he did, he was exactly what you needed to feel better "Only one more day to go, then we can tell Daniel" Neither of the men looked forward to this, but they knew that they needed to.

* * *

The funeral was tough. The magicians had spent the morning preparing, getting dressed in black, making sure Henley looked her best before her final performance. Dylan and Merrit decided to tell Jack and Alma about Tressler, while Daniel had his last few minutes with his late wife. Before he was left alone with her, he was handed a bag of her personal effects that he had accidentally left at the hospital the day she died. It contained her rings, a necklace, a scan of their lost baby, and a letter, entitled 'Danny' He opened the letter once the funeral parlour worker had left, sitting with his wife and reading it.

"Daniel" It read "I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you being sarcastic and cocky, I'm going to miss you being kind and loving. I'm going to miss YOU. I'll keep this short (like me) and tell you not to fret about anything, because now you have the two of us out there, looking over you. I was going to tell you about the baby, I'd only known for a couple of days myself, but when I fell, I knew I'd lost it, there was noting that could have been done, I didn't want to hurt you, I hope you can understand that. Merrit told me that you knew when we were having some alone time, we are both watching you, making sure your ok, never forget that. Also remember that I love you, and that there was nothing any of you could have done, what happened has happened, and that can't be changed now. Look after our magic family. I'm going to have to go now, I don't think I can hold on for much longer. Bury me in my wedding ring, and you keep my engagement ring and my necklace, hold onto them like you held onto me when I needed you. Hold onto our memories, even the bad ones. Leaving is never easy, but it isn't forever, one day you'll have a new family, but eventually we'll be reunited, forever this time. I really do love you Joseph (I'm sorry for that one) Daniel Atlas. I'm proud to call you my husband, and in 70 or 80 years time I'll have you back. Remember, this isn't our final performance, see you soon, Henley x"

Daniel was overcome with tears, but managed to place Henley's wedding ring on her finger, and the other ring on her necklace, which he then put around his own neck. "I'll see you soon" He whispered to her, as the funeral staff came in to take the coffin to the church.

* * *

At the church, there were only a few people there, no family, just friends and a few fans, although everyone who was there were completely inconsolable, especially during Daniel's eulogy, where he recalled the first time he met her in the bar, up until the time they got back together. All the time he was talking he was twisting his wedding ring. Even touching the ring made him feel like he was holding her hand, like a child holding his blanket.

At the back of the church, Dylan had spotted Arthur Tressler and Theaddus Bradley, and Merrit and Alma had to forcibly hold him down so that he didn't beat them within and inch of their lives then and there. When they had all said their final goodbyes to her, and left Daniel to bury her (something he had requested to do alone) Dylan cornered the two men. "Mr Tressler" Dylan was scarily calm, the others noted as they watched on "Mr Rhodes. Or should I say, Mr Shrike?" "Oh, you thought I'd came to say hello? Well, you were wrong. We have evidence linking you to the death of Henley Reeves. Now I have an FBI car over there, and you can go quietly, or I'll have men burlier than the two you hired to sabotage Henley's safety harness to come escort you there. What will it be?" "I knew I should have hired people with more than half a brain between the pair of them" Tressler stated, as he walked himself to the unmarked FBI car waiting outside the church. "You will be going in THAT car, Mr Bradley" Dylan added, pointing to the squad car behind the FBI one. "What do you mean? You can't prove I had anything to do with this!" Theaddus protested. "That's true" Dylan admitted "But you have been living with a felon, breaching your bail conditions. See you at the trial, Bradley"

Dylan could see Daniel in the distance, he had been stood there for quite a while. "We're sorry for not waiting, like you asked" Merrit said, hi, Alma and Jack joining Dylan in standing next to Daniel. "Thank you" Daniel breathed, managing to smile for the first time in what seemed like forever. As he was pulled into a hug by his friends, he could feel Henley looking down on him, smiling at the 'magic' family they had built.

* * *

**A/N: i want to say thank you to you all for reading, you have made it a joy for me to sit and write this every night, and I hope you will take a look at my next (much more happier) Danley fic. **

**PS: I cried writing Henley's letter, so I hope you cry reading it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know some people wanted another chapter but I've decided to leave it at chapter 12, as I know how my ending goes, but I want you to decide for yourself what Daniel does in the future! Thank you for the 2000+ readers, the 14 followers and people who had favourite it, and to everyone who had reviewed!**

**I'm going to be taking tonight off, and then tomorrow (After I have been to see NYSM for the 4th time!)**

* * *

**I will be starting my new fic, which I have mentioned in a few of my Authors Notes since we started, where I said I would say more, so now I can reveal that my next fic will be named:**

**'It's magic, baby'**

**The fic will be rated T, and the summary is:**

**Set a year after the end of the movie, Daniel and Henley get an unexpected surprise! See how they cope with impending parenthood over the course of a year, and how they rely on their fellow horsemen for support. Denley. Mentions of the horsemen, focus on Daniel and Henley**

**I hope you read it, the first chapter will be here tomorrow, and I will continue my usual daily updates, and I can confirm it's 100% happier than this fic!**

* * *

**Once again thank you for your support for this fic, I'm overwhelmed by the positive responses! **

**A special thank you to:**

**IrisGirl1402**

**JuliaE.k5**

**DRAENAI**


End file.
